Nightmare?
by Ayuha chaan
Summary: Akatsuki merayakan Anniversary Konan x Pein, apa saja yang mereka kerjakan? Apakah ini termasuk Nightmare? Collaboration with SM


Holaa ~ Minna-san !

Ketemu lagi sama saya yang memang udah lama nggak muncul di fanfiction *ditabok* soalnya sibuk banget .. hiks *curcol*

Kali ini, saya akan membuat cerita tentang grup lawakan kita, Akatsuki Organization

Pein : Kita grup kriminal, oon!

Author : ouch! *muncrat* udeh, kita langsung cekidot ajaa~

**Masashi Kishimoto **

**Akatsuki and ****Sasuke Uchiha**

**Humor and Parody**

**~ Nightmare? ~**

**Rated K+**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), abal, jelek, sampah, maafkan jika saya tidak bisa membuat humor *sujud***

_Summary :_

_Akatsuki merayakan Anniversary Konan x Pein, apa saja yang mereka kerjakan? Apakah ini termasuk Nightmare? Collaboration with SM~_

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**NO FLAME, please *bow***

**Please Enjoy It**

Malam itu, di gua abal-abal nan buruk rupa tempat tinggalnya sepuluh makhluk gaje *ditabok akatsuki* terdengar ngorokan(?) atau yang lebih jelasnya, terdengar hembusan nafas (terakhir) *dijitak akatsuki* para anggota Akatsuki, mereka tidur pulas akibat kecapekan (author : emang makhluk gaje itu bisa capek? . Akatsuki : kita bukan makhluk gaje! Kita organisasi Kriminal ! . author : ouch *muncrat*) setelah merayakan anniversary-nya Organisasi Akatsuki yang ke 100000000 tahun *ditabok* maksudnya yang ke 1 jam *dibom* maaf, maksudnya yang ke 25 tahun. Mereka semua bermimpi aneh sekali malam ini, dan mereka semua bermimpi yang sama, mau tahu apa isi mimpi mereka? Beneran mau tau? Ya udah sono masuk ke gua abal-abalnya Akatsuki *dijitak Akatsuki+Readers* maaf, oke kita masuk ke mimpi para Akatsuki, CEKIDOT~

**~ Nightmare? ~**

Suatu (bukan) hari, para anggota Akatsuki pergi ke Ame(rika)gakure *ditabok* err.. maksudnya pergi ke Amerika beneran looh yang ada patung Liberty-nya itu looh. Mereka semua pergi ke Amerika karena lagi merayakan hari anniversary-nya pasangan Pein x Konan yang ke 7 tahun, Pein kagak bisa ngelamar Konan karena dia kagak punya duit, soalnya semua duitnya udah diambil sama Kakuzu. Lalu mereka semua diberikan waktu satu hari satu malem untuk berlibur di Amerika, tak lupa Itachi mengajak adik tercintanya untuk ikut bersamanya. Mari kita intip kegiatan mereka sekarang.

Sang pierching *dirinnegan* sedang menikmati liburan bersama kertas Koran cantik *di lempar origami(?)* di sebuah kapal pesiar, yang bernama Titanic (author : tenggelam mampus lo).

Ada seorang banci kaca (?) *di katsu* yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama sebuah boneka Barbie (?) *dikugutsu* dan seorang anak autis *di kasih lollipop warna orange(?)*mereka hanya berjalan santai bagaikan cerita cinta segilima(?) *dibogem*

Di sisi lain ada seekor ikan hiu panggang(?) *disamehada* sedang berenang-renang di laut dan ada seekor musang yang memiliki kerutan(?) *disharingan* yang sedang memakai krim olay.

Di lain sisi, ada ulama sesat kita *disambit* yang sedang beribadah kepada Dewa Jashin dan partner-nya yang si rentenir bangkotan nan ababil *dikasih duit lima gepok(?)* sedang berkumat-kamit menghitung berapa besarnya harga emas yang dipegang patung liberty itu.

"Kalau mahal, gue colong ah," begitu kata si Rentenir bangkotan a.k.a Kakuzu.

Lalu ada sebuah pohon venus fly trap *di kasih oreo(?)* yang ngiler saat melihat cat berwarna merah dan biru, dia menginginkannya, namun dia tidak mempunyai uang, karena uangnya habis di ambil Kuzu buat bayar kas nya.

Sekarang kita beralih ke pasangan Pierching x Kertas Koran *dilempar* maaf, maksudnya pasangan Pein x Konan.

"Pein," Konan akhirnya angkat jemuran *plak* maksudnya angkat bicara.

"Apa, chayankkuh?" Tanya Pein sok menggoda.

"Err.. kurang romantis nih," kata Konan dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya udah kita nyanyi aja," ajak Pein bak seorang pendekar.

"Nyanyi 'My Heart Will Go On' aja yuk," ajak Konan sambil ngeblushing.

"Boleh," jawabnya lalu merentangkan tangan (gerak) *di kasih pierching(?)* bersamaan dengan Konan, seperti di pelem Titanic itu looh.

Dan dimulailah perang ninja ke-4 (?) (Akatsuki : kita lagi liburan! Kok ada peperangan! . Author : ayam sori mabroh!) mari kita ulang sebelum dikeroyok sama para Akatsuki *bow*

Dan dimulailah adu suara antara Pein x Konan.

~OO~

Setelah sepatah kata lagi yang mereka nyanyiin, yaitu..

"_And my heart will go on and on"_

Bersamaan dengan itu, kapal yang mereka naiki kelelep(?) gara-gara ada seekor makhluk aneh campuran antara Banteng+Gurita yang menarik kapal itu, sehingga tidak seimbang dan terjatuh (baca : mau tenggelam kayak cerita Titanic asli itu looh). Bersamaan dengan itu, Kisame yang memang kebetulan sedang berenang-renang di laut itu, dia melihat kapal yang di naiki leader-nya beserta kekasih leader-nya itu mau tumbang(?) ia langsung menyuruh teman-temannya (baca : para ikan hiu asli) untuk menolong leader-nya itu. Saat hiu-hiu sedang berjajar seperti genderam mau perang(?) Konan terjatuh dari kapal Titanic itu lalu dilahap oleh seekor ikan paus yang lewat. Pein yang mau menolong kekasih tercintanya itu, malah menarik Hachibi yang ia sangka adalah si kertas itu *di deathglare Konan* saking oon nya ntuh leader, dia kagak tau perbedaan kertas dengan makhluk laut campur makhluk pasir(?) maksudnya makhluk darat.

Setelah tujuh hari tujuh malam *di bom pake bom kertas* ralat, maksudnya setelah beberapa jam, sang paus tidak suka rasa manusia kertas, sehingga dia memuncratkan Konan dari lubang pancur(?) yah 11-12 lah seperti itu. Saat manusia kertas itu terbang, dia menyebarkan kertas koran, origami, HVS, kertas majalah piercing, de-ka-ka, sepertinya dia mau mempromosikan kertas keluaran terbarunya.

Setelah keluar, Konan langsung disambar oleh burung elang dengan kakinya, karena Konan terbuat dari kertas *dibogem* sang elang yang kekurangan gizi itu bisa membawa Konan itu dengan selamat dan sampai ke tujuan.

**~OO~**

Setelah sampai di sungai Amazon ada seekor ular terbang(?) sedang mencari mangsanya, yaitu seekor tikus, yang kita kenal dengan nama JERRY ! ular itu berusaha memangsa ntu tikus, soalnya dia udah dikasih duit segepok dari Tom buat nangkep Rival sehidup sematinya si Tom. Saat ular itu hendak menggigit tuh tikus, manusia kertas itu pun jatuh dari cengkraman elang yang kurang gizi itu. Sehingga si Konan itu pun menduduki si ular tadi. Alhasil, ular itu pun bengek. Karena si ular itu kekurangan oksigen, akhirnya dia melemparkan kertas itu dan kertas itu menduduki seekor kalajengking dan membuat kalajengking itu meracuni Konan dengan cinta(?). Tiba-tiba ada seekor musang yang berlari dengan cepat, ternyata musang itu sedang bermain baseball dan menyangka kalau manusia kertas a.k.a Konan itulah bolanya, saking oon nya, kantong ajaibnya Doraemon dikiranya ring baseball. Langsung saja Konan dimasukkannya ke dalam kantong ajaibnya Doraemon.

Konan pun berusaha keluar, dan akhirnya dia keluar dan tiba-tiba dia ada di suatu tempat dimana di sana banyak Tomat yang beeesaaaaaarrrr~ sekali, dan dilihatnya ada sosok pantat ayam *di chidori* err.. maksudnya ada sosok Sasuke, adik dari Itachi Uchiha yang sedang asyik memakan buah kesukaannya itu dengan lahap. Bagaimana tidak lahap, tomatnya saja besar-besar dan segar seperti itu. Dan dilihatnya juga ada sosok Itachi yang sedang sibuk mencari kosmetik serta pembersih muka, Itachi berjalan dari satu toko kosmetik ke toko kosmetik lainnya yang hanya berjarak 1 cm. Itachi kebingungan memilih kosmetik karena harganya mahal-mahal, sedangkan dia Cuma membawa uang seribu.

Konan juga melihat Sasori yang sedang sibuk menjual boneka barbie-nya dengan menggunakan kaos yang bergambar Barbie dengan warna pink mencolok andalannya, juga ada motif kerajaan, lope-lope, kuda terbang(?) dan di tengahnya ada tulisan besar, yang isinya

"**SAVE OUR BARBIE !"**

Dan di kepalanya dia pasang mahkota princess, lalu dia bergaya ala princess dari kayangan. Tak lupa pula, dia memakai boxer bergambar Barbie, berwarna pink juga.

Ada juga Zetsu yang sedang sibuk menyiram Venus Fly Trap andalannya sambil bernyanyi yang seperti ini.

"_Tuhan tolong aku_

_Kutak dapat menahan rasa di Venus-ku_

_Ingin aku menikahinya_

_Namun dia itu nggak mau_

_Tuhan bantu aku_

_Ternyata dia bagian dari tubuhku_

_Entah apa yang harus aku siram_

_Venus-ku bimbang jadilah menentu_

_Bukan maksud Venus-ku_

_Melukai tanganmu_

_Namun aku bukan manusia_

_Yang nggak pernah disiram__"_

Zetsu bernyanyi sambil berjoget ala ChiBi, Cherry Belle. Dengan semangat 45 miliknya. Dia sangat percaya diri saat bernyanyi dan berjoget.

Lalu, dilihatnya juga Sasuke sedang berjalan, dan diikuti oleh sebutir Tomat(?), Ayam, Elang, dan Kucing. Sang ayam melirik ke arah tomat dan ngiler ingin memakan ntu tomat, tanpa cangcingcong si ayam itu pun langsung memakannya, lalu datang seekor ular dari semak-semak belukar dan ular itu pun menyeringai saat melihat ayam, dia langsung memakan ayam itu tanpa basa-basi, karena elang melihat ular yang gemuk itu, sang elang kurang gizi itu pun berfikir sejenak.

'Kalau gue makan ntu ular, gue bakalan kelebihan gizi kagak ya?' batin si elang kurang gizi tersebut.

Dan Elang itu pun memakan ular gemuk itu dan pergi tanpa permisi. Kini tinggallah kucing dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba kucing itu melihat ada sebotol besar cuka, karena penasaran tingkat tinggi, si kucing itu pun langsung meminumnya, tak lama kemudian bulunya rontok semua dan Sasuke melihat itu, Sasuke langsung mengambil asam sulfat yang dia kira air sungai, saking oon nya tuh Sasuke, dia malah mandiin tuh Kucing pake asam sulfat hingga nyawa kucing itu pun melayang.

"Mampus gue!" teriak Sasuke.

Sasori yang melihat kucing unyu-unyu itu langsung mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kucingnya dipake kagak? Kalau kagak, buat gue aja. Gue mau jadiin ntu kucing unyu-unyu jadi boneka," kata Sasori kalem.

"Nih, buat lu aja. Gue kagak butuh," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan piala Oscar 2011 *plak* maksudnya, jasad kucing tadi kepada Sasori dan dia pun langsung pergi.

**~OO~**

Teng .. teng .. teng .. teng .. teng .. teng .. teng .. teng .. teng .. teng .. teng .. teng !

Bunyi lonceng senter ke laut(?) (baca : Santa Claus) menandakan tahun baru sudah datang ke pintu surga(?) sedangkan tahun lalu, dia sudah ada di depan pintu neraka(?). Maka, sibuklah Deidara sebagai pengusaha petasan. Dia memberi nama produknya itu "Kentut Zetsu" *di deathglare sama Venus Fly Trap* ralat, maksudnya "Ketsu Zetsu" *dibakar* maksudnya "Ketsu Metsu". Saking antusiasnya, Deidara bernyanyi sambil berjoget ria, dan lagunya seperti ini.

"_Ketsu ku ada banyak_

_Rupa-rupa namanya_

_Kentut Zetsu dan Piercing_

_Kertas koran dan Barbie_

_Meletus Ketsu Loly DOOOOORRR ~ !_

_Hatiku sangat senang!_

_Ketsu ku masih banyak_

_Kuledakin satu-satu!__"_

Dengan berakhirnya nyanyian banci kaca tersebut, berakhir pula dagangannya, upps! Bukan karena habis laku terjual, tetapi dia ledaki sendiri karena saking keselnya sama orang-orang. Kagak ada yang beli satu pun, jangankan beli, nyentuh aja kagak, bahkan ngelihat aja kagak!

Dan..

1 menit..

5 menit..

DOORR ! PLETAAAARR ! ZZDAAARRTT ! NGGEEEKK ! ZHUUIINGGG ! DDDHHUUUUUAAAARRR!

Maka, sang banci kaca tersebut melayang di udara, saat dia melayang-layang di udara, terdengar suara cempreng nan melengking sampai-sampai suara tersebut dapat membangunkan Dewa Jashin yang sedang berhibernasi(?). Ternyata nyanyian tersebut berasal dari seorang gadis negro nan gendut bersama dengan seekor monyet busuknya yang sedang menaiki balon udara, dan lagunya seperti ini.

"_Berhasil .. berhasil .. berhasil .. horeeee !_

_Kita berhasil menaiki balon udara !_

_Berhasil .. berhasil .. berhasil .. horeee !_

_Kita berhasil__-"_

Lagu itu pun terhenti dan..

"**KETSU !"**

Teriak Deidara pakai toa yang baru dicolongnya tadi, dan balon udara itu pun pecah lalu menjatuhkan seorang gadis dan seekor Monyet rempong dengan selamat(?)

"Hehe.. tau rasa lo, un. Itulah gara-gara lu kagak beli petasan eyke, un" gaswat! Bancinya kumat.

Tiba tiba ..

**DUAK !**

Suara antara banci kaca dengan pesawat sukhoi yang sedang berpelukan(?) dan ternyata pesawat sukhoi tersebut sedang di naiki oleh teman se-grup nya itu, Akatsuki dan seekor ayam *plak* maksudnya Otoutou-nya Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oi banci kaca! Ngapain lu disitu ! Masuuukk~!" teriak sang leader mesum.

"Oh, ok. Taphy gymana caranya eyke mazuk ke dhalam khalo pesawat nich beloemz berhenti, un?" tanya sang banci kaca, gaswaaat ! banci + alay nyaa kumaat lagi!

Lalu pesawat itu pun berhenti di jalan cinta(?). Dan si banci kaca pun masuk ke dalam pesawat. Setengah jam kemudian, si Lolipop baygon rasa jeruk itu pun mengangkat ketiak.

"Senpai, Tobi anak baek mau turun di persimpangan ya, senpai," kata sang Lolipop baygon rasa jeruk tersebut.

Dan turunlah ia di persimpangan, karena dia oon, dia turun dengan entengnya walaupun tidak menggunakan parasut, dan.

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 detik..

"**AAAAAAHHHHH !****TOBI ANAK BAEEEKK !****KAGAK MAU MATI SEKARANG !****JANJI ****TOBI ****NGGAK MAU BELI LOLIPOP RASA BAYGON!****" **Teriak Tobi pakai Toa terbesar se-dunia ke-Naruto-an.

Akibat kencangnya angin, topeng lolipop baygon rasa jeruknya Tobi itu pun terbelah dan pecah, dan tampaklah wajah ababil-nya si Tobi. Ntah dari mana, datanglah seorang fotografer yang mengambil foto Tobi tanpa topeng, karena Tobi anak autis, dia malah bergaya bak seorang foto model, dengan gaya yang narsis dech cyiin ! seperti gaya kuda lumping keselek lolipop, gaya kura-kura ketiban batu piercing, gaya kertas koran yang melayang, gaya ikan dipanggang, dan juga gaya Venus Fly Trap kesiram es batu, pokoknya banyak deh cyiin, dan setelah selesai di foto, ntah dari mana dia menemukan topeng lolipop baru dengan motif 'Hello Kitty' rasa Strawberry dan Vannila, juga ada motif lope-lope dengan warna Pink pudar yang cucok deh cyiin. Dan karena bego, dia malah memakainya tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

**^Sementara itu di Pesawat Sukhoi^**

"Teman-teman, pesawat kita akan meledak sebentar lagi, jadi kita musti turun!" kata leader penuh piercing dengan suara kalem campur suara Dora The Explorer.

Lalu semua yang ada di Pesawat pun terjun, mari kita intip bagaimana cara turunnya mereka.

_Kita mulai dari Sasuke._

Sasuke turun dengan memegang kaki ayam yang bahkan ayam itu sendiri tidak tau caranya terbang.

"Gue kagak bisa terbang, oon!" teriak si ayam yang kini kakinya dipegang Sasuke.

"Lo musti terbang! Kalau kagak, lo bakal gue bikin ayam piercing!" kata Sasuke yang sedang membayangkan si Pein yang penuh dengan piercing.

"Gue kagak ber-piercing! Gue Muslim mabrooh! Haram pakai Piercing!" teriak ayam yang tiba-tiba secara mendadak langsung masuk Islam.

"Yaudaah ! lo musti terbang! Atau gak, nyawa lo akan melayang,"Sasuke bersiap dengan Saringannya (baca : saringan yang dipakai ibu-ibu buat nyaring sesuatu, bukan mata sharingan) yang dia colong dari emaknya tadi pagi.

Sang Ayam pun ketakutan dan berusaha terbang sebisa mungkin walaupun dia tidak bisa terbang hingga mengumandangkan suara 'pok .. pok .. pok' ala ayam.

_Lanjut ke kakaknya, Itachi._

Itachi terjun dengan seekor musang yang bergizi buruk, kurus keronta bagaikan kertas HVS, tulangnya terlihat persis seperti Nagato, namun perutnya segede Choji.

"Iyeeuuuhh.. eloh berpenyakitan gituch? Kamseupay iyeuuh iyeeeuuh!" kata Itachi, alay nya kumat lagi.

"Berisik lo! Masih mending lo bisa nunggangi gue, kalau yang lain mah kagak bisa," si Musang itu pun menaikkan harkat derajatnya sebagai seekor musang senter ke laut.

"Udaah dechh, dary phada ELOH GUWEH ENDHH !" Itachi mengumandangkan bahasa alay nya itu dengan Toa yang barusan dia colong dari mesjid dan si Musang lalu membersihkan kepalanya akibat muncratan ludah Itachi.

"Iyeeeuuhh! Ludaah loee ! bau beudz deech cyiin," si Musang ketularan alay nya Itachi.

*SENSOR*

Adegan ini disensor karena Adegan terlalu kekanak-kanakan, jadi kita lanjut ke yang lainnya.

_Lanjut ke Pein, sang Leader mesum nan piercing maniak._

Pein keluar dengan sekarung piercing yang barusan ia colong dari orang yang jualan piercing di udara(?). Akibat terlalu berat, padahal beratnya Cuma 1 kg, si Pein itu Cuma cari sensasi makanya dia ganti tulisan 1 kg itu dengan 1 ons, katanya biar terlihat kuat di depan kekasih tercintanya *muntah 20 ember*

_Lalu kita lanjut ke Konan._

Dia membuat tangga kertas dari Besi(?) ya jelas lah dari kertas, toh namanya juga tangga kertas, masa terbuat dari besi. Dan dia lah yang paling selamat diantara teman-temannya. Yang nggak jelas cara terjunnya.

_Lanjuuutt ke si Sasori imyuuuutt beuuudzz si Barbie maniak._

Karena dia Barbie maniak, artinya dia memakai gaun Barbie Fairy Topia yang barusan dijahit sama Kakuzu, dengan bayaran yang mahal tentunya, tak lupa dia memakai mahkota princess. Dan tidak lupa pula dia membawa seperangkat boneka barbie, sampe ngebawa sama istana-istananya, baju-bajunya, peralatan mandi, peralatan tidur, perhiasan, peralatan dapur, de-ka-ka. Juga dia membawa baju princess dan baju barbie koleksinya untuk dia pakai nanti. Dia juga membawa berbagai macam perhiasan yang dilengkapi oleh mahkota putri raja.

_Lanjut ke Deidara si Banci Kaca._

Dia sangat gampang, karena dia bisa membuat burung-burungan dari tanah liat yang barusan baru dia ambil dari tanah berlumpur menggunakan lidah di tangannya yang panjang. Di tengah jalan, eh dasar sial, ke-Ketsu sama dia sendiri.

_Lanjuuuut ke Hidaaan si Ustad Sesat bin Jashin Maniak._

Hidan memakai tasbih yang dia genggam dan menaruhnya di atas kepala, tiba-tiba muncullah sepasang sandal colongan *disambit* err.. maksudnya muncullah sepasang sayap bercorak 'Winnie The Pooh' dengan motif 'Dewa Jashin' (?). Tentu saja itu semua berkat doa dan usahanya sendiri dan juga bantuan Dewa Jashin dan Dewa Zeus yang sedang bergosip sambil minum teh kapal api(?)

_Lanjut ke Kisame si Hiu Panggang *disamehada*_

Dia menggunakan samehada miliknya seperti papan sketboard yang sedang terbang(?) tak lupa dia membawa ikan-ikan kecil lucu nya itu. Sembari berdendang, moga-moga tidak didendeng.

_Lanjut ke Kakuzu si Rentenir Bangkotan nan hitam, busuk, buruk, sampah, abal-abal *peace*_

Dia turun dengan berbekal uang 500 rupiah yang dicolongnya di dalam kotak amal mesjid, saking gak bisanya dia nyolong, ada petugas mesjid yang kasihan dengan muka-muka tak berdosa ala Kakuzu, langsung ngasih duit gopek ke dia, dia langsung lompat-lompat hingga nyampe ke langit ke tujuh, lalu dia sumbat duit 500 rupiahnya itu di hidungnya(?).

_Lanjut Ke si Zetsu Oreo blester berspecies Venus Fly Trap._

Pasti kalian udah pada tau kan Zetsu bisa terbang, yah jadi gampanglah dia turun ke bawah.

Nah, itulah kegiatan mereka pada saat terjun dari pesawat sukhoi, dan mereka pun turun dengan selamat sentosa sampai di tanah (baca : pada mampus semua, minus Konan, Hidan, Zetsu).

Baju Barbie Fairy Topia-nya Sasori robek dan semua peralatan Barbie miliknya juga hancur, akhirnya dia nangis-nangis gaje sambil merengek-rengek.

"Aaahh .. Barbie-ku .. hiks.. baju Barbie-ku hiks .. ha-hancur semua .. hiks, Mama! Sasori mau yang baruuu~ hiks," seperti itu lah rengekannya.

Lalu Deidara menenangkan Danna-nya itu, dan berkumpul dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Oi, lihat anak autis itu gak?" Tanya si piercing maniak a.k.a Pein.

"Ka.. hiks .. gak," jawab Barbie maniak a.k.a Sasori yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Yaudeh, un. Kita cari aja deh, un. Sama-sama yuk, un," ajak si Banci kaca.

"Baiklah, ayo (hiks)," kata anggota Akatsuki serempak.

Kemudian setelah 2 jam, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali dengan Lolipop hello kitty rasa strawberry + vannila (baca : Tobi anak autis).

"Oi, Tob. Lu ganti topeng duit dari mana?" tanya si rentenir bangkotan a.k.a Kakuzu.

"Tobi anak baik nemu di langit, senpai," Si anak autis itu pun menjawab.

Yang lain hanya ber-ooh ria. Si Tobi hanya sweatdrop.

**^Malam Hari^**

Setelah malam tiba, Akatsukiers + Sasuke udah kecapekan dan kelelahan, jadi mereka mendirikan tenda yang geeedeee beuudz yang barusan mereka colong dari tetangga sebelah, yang sebenarnya nggak ada rumah di sekitar ini.

"Gelaaaaap~ huaa! Tobi anak baek takuuut!" rengekan si Tobi membuat kuping seluruh anggota akatsuki+Sasuke sakit.

"Yaudeh, un. Itachi, lu buat api pake amaterasu lu deh, un," Titah si banci kaca a.k.a Deidara itu bak Leader.

"Baiklah," jawab Itachi cool lalu bersiap dengan mata Amaterasu-nya.

Dan terbuatlah api unggun yang hitam pekat sekali.

"Aduh deh, un. Mana kelihatan, un. Malahan gelap banget nih, un," Deidara risih dengan suasana.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita meminta pertolongan dari Jashin-sama saja," titah Hidan sok bener. Dan mulai berkumat-kamit baca mantra, lalu pasien disembur ! (maaf, malah nyanyi).

"Ngapain kita ikutin agama sesat lu? Mendingan lu bikin api amaterasu di dalam tenda kita deh, Chi," titah partner sehidup sematinya Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Bagus juga ide lo, ihh cuckoo dech cyiin," mampus! Alay-nya Itachi kumat lagi.

Dan Itachi pun membuat api hitam di dalam tenda. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, api itu pun merambat hingga seluruh pohon di wilayah dan sekitar Jakarta(?) mari kita ulangi.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, api itu merambat hingga seluruh pohon di wilayah dan sekitar perkemahan mereka itu pun terbakar hingga terjadi kebakaran hutan. Semua anggota Akatsuki dan Sasuke lari ngibrit dari tempat itu, minus Hidan. Hidan masih berkumat-kamit beribadah kepada Dewa Jashin-nya itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, seluruh anggota Akatsuki dan Sasuke sudah pergi dari perkemahan.

**^2345 Tahun kemudian^**

Akhirnya Hidan telah selesai beribadah kepada Dewa Jashin-nya selama 2345 tahun, terlalu rajin hingga waktu tidak terasa sudah berlalu sangat lama. Setelah ia sadar, ia hanya celingak-celingukan mencari teman-temannya yang sudah pasti sudah mati itu.

"Sialan! Pada ninggalin gue! Perasaan baru semenit gue beribadah, Sepuluh makhluk itu sudah ninggalin gue! Arrgghh ! siaaall!" teriakan Hidan berhasil membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon bubar dan terbang ke langit ke-tujuh(?).

Tiba-tiba Hidan melihat ada seorang kakek-kakek baru habis memancing ikan hiu, yang mirip kisame, bedanya ini hiu asli kalau kisame kan manusia hiu.

"Kamu siapa? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuaaat aapaa?" Tanya atau nyanyi Kakek tersebut kepada Hidan.

"Gue Jashin Maniak, selalu dengan Jashin, gue semaleman beribadah kepada Jashin," jawab Hidan polos sepolos cover susu unta(?).

"Gue nyanyi oon!" teriak kakek tersebut yang bisa kita simpulkan dia itu bernama Madara.

"Ouch," jawab Hidan sembari memuncratkan kuah miliknya ke wajah indah nan elok-nya Madara. *author muntah 100 ember*

"Anjiiirrr~ !" teriak kakek Madara dan bersiap mengejar Hidan.

"Ampuuun~ gue-," kata-kata Hidan terputus ketika terdengar suara

"**KRIIIINGG ! KRIIINGG ! OII ! BANGUUUN !"**

Yang ternyata itu adalah jam weker-nya Akatsuki. Dan para Akatsuki langsung bangun, mereka ngucek-ngucek mata sendiri, tapi si Deidara malah ngucekin mata Sasori *plak* kemudian

1 detik ..

2 detik..

10 detik..

25 detik..

"~!" terdengar suara tertawa lepas para Akatsukiers, mereka tertawa karena mengingat mimpi mereka.

"Gue kagak tau deh kelanjutannya apaan, apakah si Hidan itu ditabok atau diapain," celetuk partner-nya Hidan sendiri a.k.a Kakuzu.

"Jahat lu, Kuzu. Kita kan partner, semoga Jashin-sama mengampuni dosamu," Hidan kemudian berkumat-kamit lagi.

"Anjir, gue pakai baju Barbie, walaupun kenyataan gue memang gitu sih," celetuk Sasori kalem, merasa tak berdosa berkata seperti itu.

"Aduuuh deh, un. Danna gue Barbie maniak, un?" Tanya si Banci Kaca.

"Udah deh, Deidara-senpai, kan lucu kalau Sasori-senpai maniak sama Barbie," Tobi bersemangat 100% saat berkata seperti itu, setelah di-deathglare sama Sasori, semangatnya langsung turun 99%.

"Udah ah, gue mau mandi, males gue dengerin kalian ngejekin gue pakai baju Barbie," Sasori hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah akibat menahan rasa malu dan pergi ke Toilet untuk mandi.

"Gue juga deh, un," si banci kaca ngekor.

"Senpai tunggu, Tobi anak baek mau ikuuut!" si lollipop baygon rasa jeruk itu pun ikutan ngekor.

Yang lain hanya menunggu giliran mandi, dan setelah mereka semua mandi, mereka membuat sepuluh prinsip Akatsuki yang mereka buat tiap anggota hanya bisa satu prinsip.

Berikut ke-10 prinsip mereka :

1. Jatuhlah kau kalau memang kau sudah tumbang, jangan sesekali mencoba menyeimbangi, seperti saya, setengah jadi satu(?) (Zetsu_Venus_Fly-Trap)

2. Makanlah makanan yang ada, jangan menghamburkan uang! Dan cintailah uang sebagaimana mencintai pasanganmu sendiri! (Kakuzu Always Love Money Dollar!)

3. Janganlah kalian memakan ikan-ikan kecil lucu itu, karena mereka diciptakan untuk dicintai, bukan untuk dimakan *nangis gaje* (Kis_ame Fish-Boy)

4. Jangan biarkan kerutan menodai wajah indahmu! (Itachi luphhz Sazukee)

5. SAVE OUR BARBIE! (Sasore D_Master Barbie)

6. Seni adalah ledakan (Deidei-un)

7. IKUTLAH ALIRAN JASHIN-SAMA, JANGAN MENGIKUTI ALIRAN SESAT SELAIN ALIRAN JASHIN-SAMA! HIDUP JASHIN-SAMA! (Hidan Jashin-Maniak)

8. Belilah majalah 17++ dan pakailah piercing untuk membuat wajahmu semakin kere(n) (Pein piercing maniak-always luph Konan chayaank!)

9. Jangan pernah menghambur-hamburkan kertas! Karena kertas itu adalah bagian dari diri kita! (Konan-luph-Origami)

10. Tobi anak baek kan, senpai? (Tobi alwayz jadi-anak baek- kan, senpai?)

Dan mereka semua menanda tangani 10 prinsip abal mereka itu. Yahh, seperti itulah mimpi mereka, dan apakah tadi itu "NIGHTMARE?"

Selesaaaaaiii ! Hosh..

Akhirnya selesai juga fict Akatsuki pertamanya saya.

Maaf saya gak bisa bikin fict humor, jadi maafkan ke-garingan fict saya *bow+sujud*

Mari di Review ya Minna-san!

Saya juga butuh kritik dan saran. Inget, NO FLAME please.


End file.
